Rebirth of the Rebellion:103 Hunger Games
by Purplo9
Summary: Grace Mellark,Daughter of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark has be picked to compete in 103 annual Hunger Games.She is here to start a new Rebellion and to finish what ger parents could never do.
1. Chapter 1 - Bang

Chapter 1-BANG

BANG ! There was a noise coming from outside, BANG there it was again. I rolled over placed my feet on the ground and rose out of bed. I knew the noise that had woken me all to well, it was the same noise I had heard for as long as I could remember , The sound that was familiar but had not affected me...until NOW ..

My name is Grace Mellark, I am 12 years years old and today will be my first reaping.  
I got dressed in the clothes that my mother had laid out for me on my dresser the night before, the clothes that would hopefully not be my last to ever wear.  
I came down the hall to the kitchen, I could hear my parents talking, to say that I could hear fear in there voices was an understament.  
I sat down at the table for Breakfast across from me they sat, Mum and Dad or how they were most famously known The Girl on Fire and The Boy with the Bread.  
I giggled to myself thinking of those names which was enough to make my parents stop what they were doing and look at me with curiosty. ''Grace'' said my mother ''Are you Ok'' I thought for a second on how to answer such a question then I simply said,''Im ok Mother for someone who may be chosen to die today.

The sound at the table was deafining, My Father looked at me with concern so i changed the subject slighty for my parents benefit of course.''Father did you hear the trucks this morning, I swear the banging noises get louder and louder every year. The banging of course belonged to the 4 trucks that pile through the district every year on there way to set up the area for the reaping. ''Everything will be ok Grace''said my Father. ''You will only have one ticket in the pool this year which is better odds than some

Wondering if that was suppose to make me greatful or worried I started to eat what could be my last meal.


	2. Chapter 2 - Reaping Day

Chapter 2- Reaping Day

''Next please'',I stepped up to the Peacekeeper and gave her my Index finger.''Ow,I said as she pricked my finger drawing blood.''Grace Mellark 12 yrs old''.  
''Over There'' I looked as she pointed over to the roped off area for the 12 yr olds. ''Greetings everybody''Said our district 12 escort Clara Trinket (Grandaughter of Effie Trinket).  
''Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour'' Clara said while pressing play on a video they have played for the 103 years.

...

''I hope you all enjoyed that little video''Clara said in her Capitolish accent.''Now were going to do this a little different this year, were going to start with the boys''.  
Clara put her hand in the clear glass bowl and pulled out a name.''Rye Abbott''. A boy just a little older than me stepped up on the stage looking very frightened, looking over at the other boys they all looked very relieved at there names not being called out today, Unfortunally for Rye Abbott this week could be his last.

And now the announcement I was dreading, a chill ran down my spine as Clara announced ''Time for the girls''.  
For what seemed like forever I waited for the announcement , then the moment that changed my life forever ...''Grace Mellark''

I froze on the spot , for a second it felt like I was the only person in the Square, I looked to the left and saw my parents faces, they looked just as shocked as me.  
As I walked to the stage I thought to myself how could this happen with such small odds, Am I destined to follow in my parents footsteps or fail like so many others had before me.  
OUCH! looking around I realised I had tripped and fallen knocking over the glass bowl which contained the names. As I started to get up I couldnt help but notice the names on the floor, THEY ALL SAID GRACE MELLARK.


	3. Chapter 3 - Goodbyes

**Hi Guys,Thanks for taking your time to read this and Sorry for the short review, constructive critisicm is welcome.**

**Thanks, Purplo9**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Goodbyes

I can't believe they only put my name in! Now I am forced to compete in the 103rd Hunger Games. In the fight to death.''3 minutes'' the Peacekeeper told he closed the door, My parents came rushing in.''Oh my god, I cant believe you got picked'' Said my mother tears streaming down her face.''At least we will be there with you, Its our turn to mentor this year.  
As my mother sat there looking sad, I couldn't help but think to myself if she had succeded I wouldn't have been in this situation today. I hugged my mother goodbye as the Peacekeeper directed her out of the room.  
My next visitor was my best friend Natalie Hawthorne.''Grace promise me you'll win.'' '' I will '', I said giving her a hug.  
We sat in each others arms untill the Peacekeeper ushered her out. She was possibly my last visitor for the day.

Laying here in the train, I can't help wondering why was my name the only one in there ? Was I destined to die ? Am I being punished for my parents actions ? I have no idea. After what seemed like hours I finally drift off to sleep.I am dreading what awaits me in the morning.


End file.
